elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hired Muscle
Prerequisites: Take Up Arms *'Quest Giver:' Farkas *'Reward: '''100 gold *'Reputation Gain:' N/A *'List of random NPC to intimidate:' N/A Walkthrough Farkas of the The Companions gives you this quest. He asks you to intimidate some person in Skyrim. For example, Danica Pure-Spring at the Temple of Kynareth, and Ulfberth War-Bear at the Warmaiden's. Usually this is the first quest done with the Companions. However, some players have noted that this quest can be delayed causing you to have to track down other characters across Skyrim. Dorian, of the Red Wave is one such character. Many players commented on how there is a glitch with this version of the quest. While he is in his ship it is impossible to talk to him. It is your duty to "rough up" the person of interest and get them on the right track. This will require you to track down this person and speak with them. They will ultimately require you to bare-knuckle fight them until they yield. This will get Farkas' message across to them fairly adequately. Return to Farkas and let him know, that the deed was done.\ Overall, this is a very buggy quest, some bugs leaving the quest unfinishable. On PC, you can simply use the console command, "Setstage cr04 100" to complete the quest if it is bugged. List of NPCs to intimidate *Arcadia at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun *'Adrianne Avenicci at the '''Warmaiden's in Whiterun *Acolyte Jenssen of The Temple of Kynareth *Alfhild Battle-Born at Battle-Born Farm in Whiterun *Alvor in Riverwood *Anoriath in Whiterun *Amren in the Drunken Huntsman *Atar of the Karthwasten *Belethor at Belethor's General Goods in Whiterun *Belrand at Solitude *Bolgeir Bearclaw in the Blue Palace *Brina Merilis in Dawnstar *Captain Aldis in Solitude *Carlotta Valentia in Whiterun *Commander Maro in Dragonreach *Danica Pure-Spring of the Temple of Kynareth *Dorian of the Red Wave *Elrindir, owner of The Drunken Huntsman *Eris of the Red Wave *Faendal in Riverwood *Farenger Secret-Fire in Dragonreach *Gwendolyn in Battle-Born Farm *Hemming Black-Briar in Riften *Hern in Half-Moon Mill *Hert in Half-Moon Mill *Hod in Riverwood *Hulda of Whiterun *Idolaf Battle-Born in Whiterun *Mikael the bard in The Bannered Mare *Mjoll the Lioness in Riften *Nimriel at Pelagia Farm *Rorik in Rorikstead *Severio Pelagia in Whiterun *Sigurd in Whiterun *Sinding in Bloated Man's Grotto *Skulvar Sable-Hilt in Whiterun *Sven in Riverwood *Ulfberth War-Bear at the Warmaiden's *Vulwulf Snow-Shod in Riften *Xander of the Red Wave *Orgnar, owner of Sleeping Giant Inn *Zaria in Falkreath Bugs *For Dorian intimidaters, run into the ship, hit him, then flee to the outside. All of Dorian's crew (himself included) will follow you outside. Lead them away from the ship and then yield to a guard. Fast travel back to the dock and sprint to catch him before he can get inside. If you make it, the Brawl action will be available in dialogue. You can also try putting away your weapon as soon as you have exited the ship and talking to him. Another way is typing: "setcellownership solituderedwave" (Without the marks) into the command log (~ button). This'll let you walk into the ship and enables you to talk to anyone, Dorian is most likely somewhere downstairs, you can normally talk to him and start a brawl this way. *Hemming Black-Briar is similarly bugged. To engage him, go to his house during the day. Jump the fence in the back (or pick the gate lock, Expert level), and then pick the back door (also Expert level). It is possible to pick the front door, but be careful of guards. Run in and hit him to engage him in battle. Run back outside, and you should then be able to engage him in conversation, and start the brawl. Note: if you try to enter the house at night, the rest of the family is there and will kill you. *Sven in Riverwood is bugged. He had previously been used as a follower after completing the misc. quest Love Triangle. Unfortunately he died outside Karthwasten. The active quest log says to intimidate him in Riverwood, yet the quest marker is on his dead body outside Karthwasten with no way of proceeding with Karthas or Companions. *Farengar Secret-Fire is also bugged. You will not receive the prompt to talk to him on behalf of the Companions. Quest unfinishable. *Captain Aldis will be bugged, if you had finished the Civil War (and chosen the side of the Stormcloaks) quests prior to starting this quest. The quest marker shows him inside Castledour, but he is unreachable. *For people in the ship, you can use Voice of the Emperor if you are an Imperial. Punch the target, then get out the ship and use Voice of the Emperor. *Atar in Karthwasten may fall outside map in the mine in Karthwasten, meaning he is not reachable and thus quest is impossible to complete. (PS3,PC) *If you complete the miscellaneous quest in Karthwasten before beginning Hired Muscle, the Silver Bloods and Atar will not be there. The quest marker may point elsewhere, such as Markarth, and the quest cannot be completed. *For Severio Pelagia, If he was killed in the civil war, you will be unable to continue with the Companions. The only known way to fix this is to go to the console by hitting the tilde key (~) and typing Setstage cr04 100 . *For Faendal in Riverwood, he was found dead on the ground a few meters from his house, with no way to complete the quest or proceed with the Companions. (Xbox 360 so no console fix available,PS3 as well) *As of patch 1.3,Farkas may give you Talsgar the Wanderer as a target. He can be found at The Bee and Bard in Riften. However, upon initiating the brawl option, the entire tavern will attack him, making the quest incompletable. *If you did the Civil War questline for the Imperials and Farkas gives you Brina Merilis as a target, the brawl option doesn't appear. *Commander Maro is bugged. If you have completed Destroy The Dark Brotherhood!, He will only say: "I'll make sure the Emperor has heard of all you've done!" and not let you initiate a conversation, therefore making you unable to complete the quest. Category:Skyrim: Quests